Pokemon: link between two worlds
by dlkempka
Summary: ash had been killed by team rocket. two years later team rocket attacks the mourning trainers and a strange creature shows up ash x serena


**hey everyone Im back! and I brought some recruites, please help me welcome meloetta!**

 **Meloetta: hey every one, glad to be here!**

 **any way I'm writing this while watching the nightmare before christmas, I just want some back round noise.**

 **Mel: yeah and ill be watching it while u do so, I LOVE THESE SONGS!**

 **now on to the story but first mel disclaimer please?**

 **Mel: sure, dlkempka doesn't own pokemon. if he did their would be more talking pokemon and ash would have gotten so strong at sinoh it would make darkria shiver.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **pokemon: the link between two worlds**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We start our adventure in kanto, a very well known region around the world. Here we see a a town called pallet a small town well known for housing prodigy trainers. and on a somewhat large hill there is a building that has what appairs to be a windmill, this was known as professor oaks ranch. normally a cheerful area but today it was very gloomy, with a large group of pokemon doing what appeirs to be mourning, as well as a group of people doing the same.

The group consisted of some well known faces, such as misty, brock, tracy, may, max, gary, and professor oak, clemot, bonnie, and last but not least their were serena, grace, and delia. This was the second year annual mourning of their beloved friend ash ketchum.

delia: It's been two years, and I cant seem to believe he's gone.

professor turn to her with sorry look on his face and said.

oak: I know delia, but the boss of team rocket as been found out so ash will be avenged.

gary: serves him right.

serena seemed the most conflicted she was their when ash was attacked by team rocket as they were burning the pokemon center, she was out before she could see what happened but she was almost possitive he wasnt dead, but every one assuming was driving her crazy, grace seemed to notice her daughter's distrot.

grace: serena are u okay?

serena turned to her mother with a fake smile and said.

serena: oh, yeah I think I'm just going to step out for some air.

she got up and left, brock then said.

I think air would do us all some good. and with that they got up and followed serena out side. while out-side pikachu was talking to charizard.

pikachu: do u ever regret your time with ash charizard? you weren't on best terms at some points.

charizard looked offended, and with a growl he said.

charizard: Your joking right he's saved our lives repeatedly, so even IF I didn't enjoy It I ouh him a great deal, would do so with pride.

pikachu smiled upon the that answer knowing everyone was still loyle to his trainer, even if he was dead. he turned and saw his human friends comming out-side. but was short lived when a giant mech appeared out of the forest **( think metal gear ray)** , with a giant R on it. and then rocket grunts began to surround everyone in mech suits. Then a voice wrang out from the large mech, and it spoke.

?: you all compromised me now I'll end u for so.

The group instantly regonised the voice and shouted.

All: GIOVANNI?!

The head of team rocket then laughed and spoke.

giovanni: thats right now ill kill you for putting team rocket at risk! and we'll take the pokemon two! HA HA!

the group looked around helpless as even charizards flamthrower couldn't touch the smaller mechs, most of them were getting scaired. but not all. Then out of no were, a blue glowing chain came out from the forrest latching around one of the mech grunts necks and pulls him into the forrest. Then the next thing they heard made them all jump in fright, a scream of pain that was so high pitched it wasn't humanly possible but was instantly silenced. giovanni immedatly order his grunts to investigate, but they didn't have to wait long as something came out and burned one of the mech grunts to ash.

They all look at the creature in awe and fear, except serena what she saw made her shiver in exitment and she felt joy from what she felt coming of the creature and thought. ( these rockets are done for.) the creature was very impressive it's self, it was humannoid except for a few detales that stood out, one was the skin was a genaric kind of greybut had glowing blue tatoos in a tribal like style and looked physically strong, had long black hair, glowing blue eyes, and even stranger was that it had wings on its back much like a charizards but black with hints of red, the legs had what looked like armor plating that was black with yellow lining as well as plated feet. but above all looked ready to kill.

Giovanni looked at the creature in awe thinking it was a rare pokemon ordered his men to attack, that proved to be the second biggest mistake in his life. as they attacked the creature shot a bolt of electricity at one frying him and his so called electic proof mech, hence turning him to extra crispy. then the creature lashed at the other two with flaming claws, the first was smart to get out of the way but the second was slashed screaming before turning to ashes. the first thought that now would be a good time to panick and went to run off but was instantly set ablaze.

Now giovanni was scared, but was still a little cocky sitting in is supossedly indestructeble mech, so he fired his mini guns at him and this proved to be THE biggest mistake of his life. As the bullets fired at the creature but instantly combusted with in a two feet bearior of aura around the creature. everyone human and pokemon was shocked to the core, while serena felt another shiver of excitment and thought. ( I would never have thought he would be this strong.) the creature was not amused in the slightest. so he begain to charge a sphere of aura that looked their was little control behind it cause of how raw the energy was and using a form of aura sight threw it directly where giovanni was sitting in the robot and shot strait through the robot and giovanni killing him and distroying the robot it's self.

At first the group didn't know what to think, then they realized they were saved but was short lived when the creature in a rage caused phase turned to them with a look that would scair anyone he then charged a fire attack, oak, gary, and brock shouted.

" SCATER!"

with that everyone moved out of the line of fire. clemote, actually tried to reason with it, but was almost rosted. grace then said what was going on.

Grace: you can't reason with him. all he wants is to fight and now he has so much rage he can't to understand anything but anger and defeat.

The group was just about to ask what on earth she was talking about, but realised something wrong serena wasn't with them!

Bonnie: where's serena!

max then point in front of the rampaging creature.

Max: THERE!

all were shocked when they saw her stareing down the creature with a kind smile, but determind eyes. gary shouted to her.

Gary: SERENA!? what are you doing, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!

Serena merly frowned at him and said.

Serena: stay out of this gare-bear.

delia and grace then thought to them selves in amazment as they realized whats going on. ( just like before, and now it's happening to them.) the creature looked at serena challangingly. Serena smirked and said.

" I'm going to enjoy this."

with that bright red flames engulfed Serena, everyone was worried exept for the two mothers, the flames then died down to reaveil she was a creature much like the one before her, same grey skin, same black plating with yellow but with chest peace, her tatoos glowed bright red as well as her eyes, and has the same wings on her back.

all her friends were gawking at her to shocked to say anything. the creature let out a growl and got ready to attack. delia then said to herself.

" If she can deafet him, then he will regain his senses"

the group was about to question who she was talking about but the creature then charged serena, with fire in hands. she quickly grabed them shocking the creature greatly as well as draining some of his energy. but he quickly got free and forced her to the ground. she then WINKED at the creature to make a make-shift fake out attack, it work he flinched enough for her to get the drop on him with a well placed eye-beam to the face knocking him off of her while she stood up over him. and like any crazy guy it just takes one good hit from a female to knock some sense into him. he looked around dazed, he got up and was greeted by a kiss on the lips from Serena, which shocked the group but the words that followed shocked them from contiense.

?:Serena?

the creature asked still in a slight daze, she smiled and said.

" glad to have you back ash"

 **To be continued**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **whew, done!**

 **Mel: and it only took you three hours!**

 **hey! hard work pays off! anyway feel free to comment, i like comments.**

 **mel: till next time, meloetta and dlkempka signing off**


End file.
